Atlantis No Nazo: The Prologue
by NotUsedAnymorelolololololo
Summary: Sorry, but I have no other place to put it! This is the story of a brave explorer, and what had endured through to start his legendary trek across Atlantis.


Atlantis No Nazo: The Prologue. By Partially Crazy. 

Disclaimer: Atlantis No Nazo belongs to Sunsoft. And maybe Activision.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Jim the Explorer was hesitant into exploring those ruins that recently erupted from the sea. Him and his friend, Fat Joe, were searching that area, until they let off a stick of dynamite, and somehow the very remains of the lost city of Atlantis came upwards with a mighty flourish. Jim and Fat Joe looked in astonishment at the land. People had tried and tried for centuries, millenniums, bicentennials, even! But it was these two unlikely fellows, with their hot-air balloon, and a whole bunch of dynamite, who ultimately found the place of legend.

Fat Joe was eager to loot the city, for some reason. He had heard that there was a mysterious gemstone, that was rumoured to only have been found in Atlantis. Jim was a bit more sceptical, and was more concerned with the various dangers surrounding this place. He saw skeletons, bones, remains. Everywhere he looked, there was the body of a poor sap who had entered the city, and was slaughtered. Jim knew that the Atlanteans didn't take kindly to humans. It was mentioned in all the accounts of those who claimed to go there. Would they make an exception on these two either?

"Joe!" Jim shouted to his friend.

"C'mon, Jim!" His friend yelled back. "There's a hidden jewel within these walls! Now are ya comin'? Or are ye gonna wait there, ya wimp!"

Jim tried to warn his comrade, but it was too late now. Fat Joe had just fell into quicksand, and though Jim wasn't sure, he thought that some skeleton hands were dragging Joe down into the dirt.

"JIM! WHY ARE YA JUST STANDIN' THERE? HELP ME!"

But Jim just stood, frozen in utter terror. His face was a pale white, and his hands were shaking violently. He wanted to run over and help his friend, but he couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed from top to bottom.

"JIM! HELP ME!"

The voice of his pal suddenly made Jim able to move again. He shook his head. "Hang on, Joe! I'm coming!" He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he knew it would be against what he would normally do.

"JIM!"

Joe heaved a final cry for help before he was fully enveloped by the soft muddy abyss.

Jim just stood still. His friend was gone, and would likely be dead before any help would arrive. He just stood, frozen with fear, anger and sadness all at once. He sobbed for a good long time, figuring out his options of what to do.

He could just leave his pal, but it wouldn't really solve anything, and besides, he would never be able to suffer the emotional damage from it.

He could try to save him, but doing so would be too risky, and it would be more likely than not that he would be brutally killed.

Or, he could just die, then and there. But, Jim disliked suicide. Joe had said to him, "Suicide ain't an option, yo." He had stuck to those words like glue. He vowed never to kill himself or others under any circumstances.

Jim was fresh out of ideas. He continued to cry his heart out for his friend.

Soon, it was getting late, and the night was like a cold breeze to him. He still hadn't figured out what to do. He simply started to remiscence about Joe. The fun times they had. The sad times they shared. He remembered meeting Joe at his first day at a digging site which he went to after his archeology courses…

"Hey, man. What's up with your stupid face?" A particularly brutish bully said, as he went up to the young Jim.

"Shut up." Jim had replied. If a jerk came up to him, he should at least be respectful and smart.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"R…Really? How?"

"By making your face look better!" The juvenille-acting collegue had rebutted. He was going to land a powerful punch on said spot, but…

"Leave him alone!" A stout, but dignified looking person said. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"And what if I don't, Fatty?" The bully had taken his attention off of Jim, and was heading straight for the direction the voice had come from.

"I'll make ya." Said the stout one, and in one quick blow, had brought the jerk down. In response, the bully simply crawled away to his on looking friends, weeping at how strong his aggressor was.

"Yo, kid. Get up. Everything's safe now." Jim heard these words, and slowly, but surely, went up to his feet.

"Thanks." Jim said in reply.

"What's your name?"

"Jim. Jim Hoskins."

"I'm Fat Joe. My real name's Joseph, but I'm used at being called 'Fat Joe'. I think it suits m'well. Don'cha think?" Joe then left out a jolly laugh, as he whacked Jim over the back. Fortunately, Jim took it as a sign of friend ship.

Our hero had remembered this moment, and cherished it, as it was the start of the greatest bond he ever known.

Jim made up his mind. He would go out there, and rescue Joe from his antagonists, just like what Joe had did for him that fateful day.

Jim ran off, with a few sticks of dynamite, and with new courage and hope, set off into this new world of Atlantis…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

I hope you like this writing I made. Anyway, brief history lesson, Atlantis No Nazo was a game made by Sunsoft in early 1986.  
It was released for the NES, and was fairly revolutional for its time, due to having 100 "levels," and having to utilise your brain and a lot of luck to figure it out. You played as a guy in a raincoat, and had to rescue a fat man with a mustache, as well as find a blue gem.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed what I've written here, as I certainly have.


End file.
